


Сказка про Круг Магов (A Circle of Magi Fairy Tale)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cat story, Gen, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка про Круг Магов, рассказанная однажды ночью</p><p>It's just a fairy tale about the Circle of Magi, created once in the deep night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка про Круг Магов (A Circle of Magi Fairy Tale)

Жил на свете Кот. Кот жил на острове, и это было довольно печально. На самом деле Кот знал, что его остров – это ещё не всё, что существует, потому что на остров приходила пахшая другими местами лодка, но из лодки Кота каждый раз вышвыривали обратно. Это было обидно, Кот пытался спрятаться в лодке, но его находили и выбрасывали снова. Кот возмущённо мяукал и, гордо подняв хвост, уходил туда, где живут люди.  
Люди были разные. Чаще всего попадались те, что шуршат. Они шуршали почти всюду и были бы, в общем-то, совсем нестрашными, если бы не их размеры. К тому же они боялись сами, потому что кроме тех, что шуршат, встречались ещё те, что гремят. Эти обычно были неподвижны и гремели не так уж громко, но иногда они тоже начинали ходить. Тогда те, что шуршат, становились тихими-тихими – наверно, их, как и Кота, пугал грохот.  
Кот был тощим котом. Не слабым и измученным, но всё-таки по-настоящему тощим, потому что еды для Кота на острове было немного. Были те, что бегут – но они бегали быстро и прятались в узкие норы, в которые Кот пробраться не мог, и было то, что висит – но оно висело высоко, и к тому же только в одном месте. Место вкусно пахло сквозь щели под дверями, но щель была очень узкой, в неё не сумел бы пробраться даже один из тех, что бегут; а когда дверь открывалась, в ней чаще всего стоял один из тех, что шуршат. Тот, что шуршит, шуршал в дверях и прогонял Кота. Кот его, в общем-то, понимал – тот, что шуршит, не хотел делиться добычей. Впрочем, иногда Коту везло, он успевал пробраться внутрь и стащить то, что висит. Или поймать того, кто бежит, который тоже каким-то образом оказывался там, где вкусно пахнет.  
Когда Кот не искал что-нибудь, чтобы съесть, он гулял по своему острову. Поначалу Кот старался забраться куда-нибудь наверх, но те, что гремят, чаще всего встречались именно наверху, да и тех, что шуршат, там было намного больше. Кот их опасался, и старался гулять там, где их не было, но таких мест было мало.  
Однажды, преследуя одного из тех, что бежит, Кот забрался в совсем незнакомые места. Кот решил, что там хорошо – там не было даже тех, что шуршат, и Кот пошёл дальше даже тогда, когда тот, кто бежит, благополучно убежал. Кот шёл и шёл, с удивлением нюхая незнакомые запахи, и ушёл куда-то совсем далеко. Вокруг стало холодно, и на полу появилось то, что торчит, которое было неподвижно и пахло холодным железом. То, что торчит, Коту не нравилось, но оно не шевелилось и Кот, настороженно шевеля ушами, прошёл мимо.  
Кот шёл долго и наконец почувствовал, что устал. Коту захотелось спать, но вокруг было холодно, и Коту не хотелось лежать на сыром камне, поэтому Кот снова пошёл дальше. И очень удивился, увидев за рядом тех, что торчат, что-то тёплое. Коту стало интересно, он проскользнул между тех, что торчат и сел напротив. С тёплого на него смотрели глаза. Кот тоже смотрел на них и нюхал воздух. Тёплое пахло знакомо, но как-то странно, и Кот смотрел на него с сомнением. Наконец он решился и, поднявшись, сделал пару шагов вперёд, готовый в любой момент удрать, но тёплое не пошевелилось, и Кот совсем осмелел. Он устал, и ему хотелось поспать в тепле, поэтому он забрался на тёплое и заснул, свернувшись клубком.  
Когда Кот уже совсем заснул, его пушистого бока коснулись чьи-то пальцы. Кот почти собрался испугаться, но ему было тепло и хорошо, и пальцы приятно чесали кошачьи бока, и Кот тихонько замурчал. И заснул ещё крепче, чувствуя, как тёплое под ним замурчало тоже.  
Если бы Кот мог понимать человеческую речь, он понял бы, что тёплое издаёт такие же звуки, как те, что шуршат. Но голос Тёплого не был таким резким и испуганным, как у тех, что шуршат, а походил на мурлыканье самого Кота, поэтому Коту не стало страшно.  
Когда Кот выспался, он выпрямился, потянулся, растопырив лапы, и спрыгнул с Тёплого. Ткнулся носом между глаз, мяукнул и, услышав топоток одного из тех, что бегут, убежал за ним, потому что успел проголодаться.  
Но там, внизу, где холодно и мало тех, что бегут, потому что даже им там нечего есть, Коту на удивление понравилось. Поэтому он часто приходил туда, гулял между тех, что торчат, и спал с Тёплым, который чешет.  
И через пару месяцев как-то незаметно сам поверил в то, что его зовут Пушистиус.


End file.
